


Court Interupted

by turntochapter13



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Ending, Established Jessica Moore/Sam Winchester, F/M, Jessica Moore Lives, Law Enforcement, Law School, Lawyer Sam Winchester, POV Sam Winchester, Past Jessica Moore/Sam Winchester, Sam does not go with Dean at Stanford, Sam has a regular life, Supernatural Law Enforcement
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2017-10-04
Packaged: 2019-01-08 20:14:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12261324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/turntochapter13/pseuds/turntochapter13
Summary: What if Sam never went with Dean to find their dad? What if he stayed back, went to law school, married Jess, and is now a lawyer? What if something unexpected happened pulling him back into the world of the supernatural?(DISCLAIMER: I am not a law student and I am not informed on all forms of law and all of the objects and terms used in court. So please excuse me for any incorrect information. Also this plot is not my idea. It is based off the idea from a Tumblr post, but the writing itself IS mine)





	Court Interupted

**Author's Note:**

> Heavy Sam centric, but Dean does show up.....
> 
> Also please excuse the disgusting writing format. Im still new to ao3 so I dont know exactly how to fix it....

The sound of the alarm clock ringing pounded against Sam's ear sending a wave of shock through his body as a result of the sudden noise interrupting his sleep. He laid there for a second, pillow wrapped around the back of his head and pressed against each ear with his hands hoping he could get just a few more minutes of sleep, but ended up turning around to face the clock. Irritation washed over his face and he temped throwing the thing, but didn’t feel like going out and buying a new one. He pressed the button on top of the  digital clock and silenced it. Relieved to have no noise, he turned back around and leaned over the feminine figure of his wife, Jessica and gave her an awkward kiss because of the way he was situated. She fronted a smile, but kept her eyes closed as she gave a sweet little hum to the token of affection. Of course she was awake. That alarm clock could probably startle dead people, but she didn't have to get up until later since her shift at the hospital started at six in the afternoon and it was only five in the morning. It wouldn't take long before she was sound asleep again and the alarm would be set for 4:30pm by Sam for her. This system worked pretty efficiently for the two because of their lines of work. If Jessica had a midnight shift, she would come home and make sure he was awake in time to get ready for a day at the office, and if their schedules were different than this, they would work it out. Luckily, they still were able to be together, have dates,  nice nights in, movie time, and other things. So it was a relatively nice life. Sam was definitely grateful for it.    
He reluctantly rolled out of bed and faltered over to the bathroom still half asleep. Eyes instinctively shutting as he turned on the bright light and slowly opening adjusting to it. He took a deep breath. Sam was nervous and he had a right to be. Today was trial day. He was still relatively new to the world of law. He had earned his degrees after seven whole years of education, from college to law school and now he was a newbie lawyer at the also relatively new law firm Tomlinson Bolgard law office. He'd only ever worked two cases, one of which, he lost, and the other he won because it was obvious that the defendant robbed the convenient store due to the security camera evidence and the fact that the stolen money and goods were found in an abandoned apartment right next to his. Today was number three, and he couldn’t help the butterflies forming in his stomach. After Sam was finally dressed in a nice suit and tie, almost shoulder length hair nicely done to make him seem more professional. He went back into the bedroom to give Jess a final kiss on the forehead, then walked out into the living room. He grabbed a few papers for the case he left on the coffee table the night before and stuffed them into his suitcase situated on the kitchen counter. After snapping the brown leather container closed, he took a glance around to make sure everything was in order so Jessica didn’t have to do too much when she woke up, but as he slowly took in the clean living room and kitchen with the exceptional scrubs laid on the recliner, his eyes caught the reflective light hitting the glass of a picture frame hanging next to the flat screen TV. He slowly walked over to it, gradually losing the reflective glare and seeing the image appear. He saw a woman in her late twenties, blonde hair draped down holding a chubby little baby in a light blue onesie, and a man behind her, about six feet or more, also holding a child, but he's about four years old, dirty blonde hair, a little darker than the mothers. Sam took a deep sigh. If only it could have stayed that way. If only his mother hadn't died. He didn’t know a thing about her. Of course, he had his dad to tell him things about her, but no. All he told Sam was that he had to help them find the monster that killed her in his nursery. Even Dean, his big brother, was too busy hunting with their dad to explain what happened to her, but even he probably couldn’t tell him much since he was young too, but Sam was only six months old. He spent his whole childhood learning how to melt silver into bullets to kill monsters like shapeshifters, and learning all of the mythology on creatures like Vetalas and Rakshasas. He transferred to a different school almost every week, but still kept up his grades, and now here he was.  He still thinks about that night when Dean came to his old apartment when he was student at Stanford. He remembered how he begged Sam to come with him because their dad was missing. Sam didn’t want to believe him. He told Dean that maybe their father had just needed a little more time with the case. After hours of arguing, Dean finally left, pissed off. That was the last time Sam had heard from him. Never got another phone call, but he did get a voicemail once, about tone year after their argument. It was short and brief with little detail involved, but what Dean said was meaningful. Their dad had died.  It was the thing that killed their mom he predicted. He didn’t add any more information than that. That voicemail kept him up for nights on edge. The last trail of his family that he knew of, except for his brother was erased for good. Now, about six years later, he hadn't heard a peep from his brother, and didn’t expect to any time soon. Before he could get even more engrossed in the trip down memory lane, he turned away from the picture, heading for the front door.       "Hey! Sammy!" Mike Rory exclaimed patting Sam on the back as he walked into the law office carrying his suit case in his right hand and some manila file cases in the other. "So... you excited for the trial today?" He asked Sam as they both continued walking, heading for the elevator. Sam scoffed, misleading himself with a false sense of confidence, "Yah... I guess" he smiled a little. "Well you should be." Mike said. They both entered the elevator. He leaned in close to Sam as if to tell him a secret of some kind. "Cause someone tells me this dude is dead meat." Sam turned to him. Mike was about six foot, short military like hair, glasses a little too small for his head, and in relatively good shape. Sam met him in law school. "Yes, I know. I've been reviewing this case for the past week and half." "Okay then! You have nothing to worry about." Mike said patting him on the back and fronting a big smile.  Sam just hoped that was the case.  As they reached the third floor of the newly renovated building, Sam got off while Mike stayed in the elevator, heading up to the fourth floor to get some case files printed out. After a exchanging a quick farewell wave, Sam continued down the strip of hallway, passing by about five cubicles before reaching his office. It wasn't that impressive looking. Beige colored walls with a few pictures hanging on hooks, a nicely kept wooden desk with extra drawers underneath to support overflowing paper work, and a comfy looking, black swivel chair. He wouldn’t expect anymore, he was new after all. It would take him a while to gain a reputation and some superiority. He sat down in his chair and clicked open the clasp of his suitcase. Inside were the papers from atop the coffee table and then a few color-coded tabs to help him keep organized. You’ve got to win this case, he said to himself. Or you'll never get a better ranking in this joint, and with that he went of studying the files for what seemed like the fiftieth time.  About an hour later a knock came from his partially closed office door. Before he could answer a head popped in "Hey." Janice Smith said with a light smile. She was the floors secretary. There were two lawyers on this floor with additional workers as well, and since Mike was the other lawyer on this floor and they were both new, they got one secretary while the other two, higher ranking attorneys who got one each, more jobs and better offices. That’s what Sam was working up to, and that’s why he starting doing cases instead of just legal advice. "Hey" he said closing the manila folder he was reviewing. " It's almost four, you told me to remind you when it was time to head down to the office?" She asked now fully in the room. "Oh yah. Thanks." He said flashing a smile at her before gathering up his papers. She smiled back, and he walked over to the door grabbing the knob and opening it wider. "Ladies first" he said gesturing with his hand to the hall in front of him. "Thank you" She said leaving and heading back to her desk close to the elevator. Sam was close behind her, heading to the exit and he couldn’t help but feel the nervousness he felt this morning return.    Sam was waiting. He didn’t know what to do. He continuously tapped his foot on the marble floor of the courtroom, waiting for the trial to begin. "Ladies and gentlemen." the bailiff said walking to the side of the judge's bench. "Please rise for the honorable Judge Morrison." As they all rose, a man in a black robe came out of a door to the left of the court and walked up to the elevated seat in the back middle of the court. After everything was set in place and court was about to start, the bailiff prepared for the arrival of the suspect. Sam had never seen him before, for an odd reason his photo was not included in the files which was very peculiar for a suspect going to trial, but he dismissed it, being too focused on the case itself. Hector Aframian was his name, Sam had no idea why, but the name felt familiar to him. He didn’t know why and it was on the tip of his tongue. Finally, after about five minutes the court doors at the front of the room creaked on their hinges as the opened wide to reveal the suspect in a gray jump suit. Sam couldn’t see much from his point of view, but slowly the man features started to show and Sam's eyes widened. He had short dirty blonde or light brown hair, green eyes, and was  about 6'2 in height, and as he walked over to his bench to sit he smirked wide right at Sam. Dean.


End file.
